dishonoredfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
没人像她那样
None Like Her is the short prologue of The Knife of Dunwall. Six months after killing the Empress and abducting her daughter Emily, the assassin Daud is filled with regret over his actions - the Outsider appears in his dreams, warning him of his imminent end and giving him a means to change his fate. Briefing You can't forget what you've done. Killing the Empress and handing her daughter Emily to the Lord Regent haunts you. Mission Details The mission begins with a cutscene as Daud relives the assassination of the Empress at Dunwall Tower. As his men encounter unexpected resistance from her Royal Protector Corvo Attano, Daud blinks to the gazebo, attempts to grab Emily, then stabs the Empress in the stomach. The dream ends and Daud finds himself in the Void, surrounded by floating parts of Dunwall Tower as it appears under the regency of Hiram Burrows. Standing near the corpse of the Empress under the gazebo, Daud blinks across the floating debris to reach the main entrance of the tower, from which emanates a strange white light. The Outsider appears before him, stating that the assassin has piqued his interest again after many years, and confirms Daud's feeling that the killing of the Empress set in motion dramatic events that will lead to his demise. The Outsider delivers to Daud "one last gift" that will, if not change his ultimate fate, alter its terms. The Outsider leaves him with only a name: Delilah. Trivia *The flashback retells the prologue of Dishonored from Daud's point of view. He also witnesses the Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows regrouping with the High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell and other guards who previously left their post near the gazebo, after Corvo fires the first shot against the assassins. The Royal Physician Anton Sokolov can also be seen fleeing to the waterlock while the others move to the gazebo's stairs. *Dunwall Tower as portrayed in the Void borrows elements from before and after its transformation by the Lord Regent. For example, both Burrows' and the Empress's flags fly from the building. Gallery Cutscene1.png|Loading screen. whalers dunwall castle.png|The Whalers arrive with Daud at Dunwall Castle. screens01 nlh2.png|Daud watches an assassin sneak up on a guard. screens01 nlh.png|The Whalers make their way to the Empress. whaler roof run.png|Whalers run along the roof of the water lock. Cutscene2.png|The gazebo at Dunwall Tower. None like her, Corvo.png|Two Whalers fighting Corvo. Cutscene3.png|People below run toward the commotion. Screens01 emily.png|Daud attempts to grab Emily. Cutscene4.png|Jessamine protects Emily from Daud. Jessamine1.png|Jessamine runs away from Daud. Jessamine dead void kod.png|Jessamine, dead in the Void. Dis03.png|Dunwall Tower in the Void. Clocktower void.jpg|The Clocktower seen during Daud's visit. Dis04.png|The bunkhouse at Dunwall Tower as represented in the Void. Void, whale and trawler.png|A whale and whaling trawler in the Void. Void, whaling trawler.png|Close up of a whaling trawler in the Void. Walkthrough Dishonored - The Knife of Dunwall DLC - Prologue| en:None Like Her it:Nessuno La Ama ru:Другой такой нет Category:Missions Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs Category:The Knife of Dunwall